Deception
by Tigerslade
Summary: Voltar para um lugar que odeia e é odiado por todos para fazê-los gostar de você outra vez, para mais uma vez enganá-los... Não seria ruim se fosse o problema de estar GOSTANDO de ser bonzinho. Eu sou um assassino... não é?
1. Prólogo

**Nota: **Naruto não me pertence :/

**Deception**

**Prólogo.**

* * *

"_Tenho uma pequena missão para você, Sasuke-kun."._

Eu**odeio** quando me chamam assim.

"_Você voltará para Konoha..."._

Essa frase dita por Madara me irritou profundamente. Qualquer laço que tive naquela maldita vila foi cortado. Não posso dizer o mesmo dos meus 'amigos' que continuam a insistir em me levar de volta. Jurei a mim mesmo que jamais colocaria os pés na aldeia da Folha a não ser para pisar nos escombros e nos corpos que restarem.

"_... Dirá a eles que se arrependeu..."._

Este plano é completamente inútil, é óbvio que todos perceberiam. Sasuke Uchiha nunca se arrepende de nada. Apenas uma vez... – Itachi –... Para nunca mais.

Danzou será o primeiro a sentir a minha espada atravessá-lo. Logo depois virá a autoridade maior. Tsunade. Mas para chegar até eles sem levantar suspeitas precisarei de ajuda.

"_... O engraçado é que já possui um dos nossos para ajuda-lo dentro da aldeia Sasuke-kun..."._

Se for quem eu estou pensando, Madara só pode ser louco em trazê-lo para o nosso lado. Depois de todos estes anos... A lealdade que possui pertencerá apenas a ele mesmo. Mas que insano...

"_... A Aldeia da Folha será destruída de dentro para fora."._

Conquistar a confiança de Naruto e Sakura não será tão complicado. Passou-se um ano depois do nosso encontro e me surpreendo com o quanto ficaram fortes. Mas ainda não podem me superar. E será através deles que recuperarei a confiança de todos. Os laços de amizade do Naruto serão fáceis de restituir. Já Sakura...

"_E eles nunca saberão o que os atingiu."_

... Não deve ser tão difícil seduzi-la assim.

* * *

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Ops.

Oi! Minha primeira Sasusaku :D

Por enquanto só o prólogo para dar um gostinho.

Nunca fiz uma fic POV, e também não me lembro de ler uma em que apenas terá a visão do Sasuke.

Mas enquanto os capítulos passem talvez eu faça uns extras da Sakura. Rs

Segunda tem o primeiro capítulo o/

Comentem, tá? Deixem reviews e sugestões, eu gosto!


	2. Return

**Nota: **Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. :D

**Deception**

**Return**

* * *

Independente do que ele sentia, eu tive que tomar uma atitude. Os berros dele estavam me irritando. O shinobi que o torturava era tão fraco que seu chakra só era sentido quando estava perto o suficiente para encostar-se a seu braço. Ainda assim, era forte o bastante para fazer aquela criança chorar.

O moleque lembrava a mim mesmo. Cabelos e olhos negros. Uma infância longínqua. Recordações que detesto e abomino. Tanto as minhas quanto às dos outros. A única coisa que aprendi naquela época é que ninguém é inocente. Sendo criança ou não.

_-Garoto desgraçado, me diga onde está! DIZ! –_ o ninja berrava tão alto quanto os soluços do menino. Os gritos eram ouvidos à distância. Minha caminhada para Konoha começou de madrugada e quanto mais cedo chegar e pôr meu plano em prática, mais rápido saio de lá vitorioso. Foi quando ouvi os berros do infeliz. Aproximei-me e vi a cena. Preferia ter passado longe e ignorado.

A mão pequenina estava presa à árvore com uma kunai. O tom pálido da pele denunciava que a perda de sangue foi extensa. As roupas rasgadas, provavelmente por correr pela floresta tentando escapar. Os arranhões no rosto feito pelos galhos. Ele já deveria saber que seria inútil escapar.

_- E-eu não se-ei. –_ o garoto dizia entre lágrimas. A cada negativa o shinobi acertava um golpe no corpo pequeno. Revirei os olhos e desci da árvore, fazendo um ruído. O ninja estava tão absorto que não notou minha presença. É mesmo um fracote. Jogando o chapéu de chuva e a capa que carregava comigo no chão, suspirei audivelmente e disse:

_- Largue-o. –_O ninja estacou e virou.

A hitaiate da aldeia da Chuva reluzia em sua testa. O rosto era marcado por cicatrizes, deixando claro que passara por muitas batalhas. Meio contraditório, já que o chakra de um gennin superava o dele. Olhos azuis, um sorriso de escárnio no rosto, demonstrando que estava adorando a tortura. Ele me observou dos pés à cabeça, ainda sem se pronunciar. Quando seu olhar parou na minha capa ele arregalou os olhos brevemente, entretanto tentou inutilmente esconder o medo que eu podia sentir de onde estava.

_- Uchiha Sasuke, han. –_ ele disse, o sorriso sumindo lentamente do rosto. Então me reconhecera. Quem não? Ter seu rosto em cartazes espalhados em todos os países com uma gorda recompensa ajudava bastante em ser notado. – _Desde quando faz um passeio, já que está sendo caçado em cada canto? E de bônus, quer salvar um atrevido que me roubou? Há quanto tempo salva crianças?_ – deu uma risada curta, debochando e me encarando com desdém.

Ergui a sobrancelha, esboçando um pequeno sorriso de lado. Ele não se deu conta do perigo em que se metia. Ativei o Mangekyou Sharingan, fazendo a tortura em sua mente ser rápida e indolor. Ter a mente cortada em mil pedaços é um choque, tanto que não teve tempo de gritar. Seu corpo caiu desfalecido, mas não dei atenção a isso. Merecia mais, talvez. Mas eu não tinha tempo e queria poupar chakra suficiente, apenas para o caso de me receberem _bem_ no país do Fogo.

_- Eu não salvo. –_ falei, mesmo sabendo que não poderia me ouvir.

Depois de passar por cima do corpo do ninja, olhei para o menino. Havia parado de chorar, mas a dor que sentia ainda era óbvia. Com um rápido movimento, retirei a kunai que prendia sua mão à árvore. Com uma exclamação abafada, o garoto ajoelhou, não se aguentando de pé. Devagar, retirou um lenço imundo do bolso e enrolou na mão ensanguentada.

_- Arigato –_ ele murmurou, ainda sem levantar a cabeça. Continuei encarando, sem dizer palavra alguma. Ele aparentava ter nove, dez anos. E observando de perto, suas roupas eram maltrapilhas, sujas, como se não visse água há anos. Ele se mexeu desconfortável.

_- Pare de me encarar –_ resmungou ele, infantilmente. Cruzou os braços e fez um bico olhando para o lado. Uma cena um tanto familiar. _– Eu quero olhar para cima, mas eu sei o que os seus olhos fazem. –_ ele falou petulante. Senti uma ponta de surpresa por sua coragem, mas passou tão rápido quanto veio. Desativei o Sharingan, ainda sem falar.

Lentamente me agachei à sua frente. Ainda com receio, ele olhou em meus olhos. Os pequenos olhos negros ainda estavam marejados. Encostei dois dedos em sua mão, emanando uma luz verde, curando o corte na mão. Não tive paciência para aprender corretamente ninjutsus médicos, apenas o suficiente para sobreviver. E antes que me interrogasse - _o que eu detesto que façam_ - me levantei e abri a bolsa que levava. Retirei uma blusa branca e joguei a seus pés. Dei as costas e continuei a caminhar como se nada houvesse acontecido, pois quero chegar à aldeia ainda no mesmo dia.

_- Ei, meu nome é Daisuke!_ – gritou ele para compensar à distância. Revirei os olhos para aquilo e continuei andando. Talvez ele tenha dito algo mais, mas não me importei em escutar.

* * *

Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas o sol já despontava no horizonte amanhecendo e iluminando o cenário. Abaixei o chapéu que protegia meu rosto e subi em uma rocha para enxergar melhor. Visualizei lagos, cachoeiras, pássaros... Os raios iluminando a copa das árvores. Há tempos não parava para admirar uma paisagem. Há tempos deixei de enxergar as cores. Eu só vejo cinza. Mas o que me interessava era o portão que já era visto, ainda que distante.

Recoloquei o chapéu e a capa e pulei da rocha e comecei a correr em direção ao portão. Um caminho que fiz diversas vezes, mas com certeza não para entregar minha cabeça.

**OoOoO**

_- Você acha mesmo que acreditariam nisso? – perguntei a Madara, observando-o andar de um lado para outro, tipicamente nervoso._

_- Eles __precisam__ acreditar, ou o plano irá por água abaixo. Reconstruir seu clã nunca foi segredo, poderia usar este argumento._

_- Não é o suficiente. – repliquei, girando a Kusanagi nas mãos. – Não são tolos a este ponto. Eles saberiam que estaria lá por algo mais._

_- Você voltará para Konoha e dirá a eles que se arrependeu. – disse Madara, parando de andar. – É uma ordem, Sasuke-kun._

_-Tsc. – bufei, me levantando para sair. – Você não manda em mim, velhote._

**OoOoO**

Mas para conseguir meus objetivos, seus conselhos não poderiam ser ignorados. Sou mais poderoso que antes, mas não perdi a inteligência. Sozinho eu jamais conseguiria. Ainda mais depois de me separar do time Taka. Karin foi a mais difícil de convencer, mas dei um presente que ela não esquecerá. Já Suigetsu e Juugo, não me disseram para onde iam, apenas falaram que –

_- Pare!_

Imediatamente parei de me mover. _Inferno. _Amaldiçoei-me por estar distraído. Lentamente retirei a espada das costas.

_- Já ordenei que parasse. _

Estreitando o olhar, sorri sarcasticamente. O tom superior era familiar. Inclinei a cabeça para o lado e me virei. Ainda sorrindo, o encarei da cabeça aos pés, percebendo que ele não mudara nada. O mesmo livro, a mesma máscara... Pelo canto dos olhos, identifiquei mais dois ninjas à frente do portão. Seus chakras são inconfundíveis. Suspirei, largando a Kusanagi no chão.

_- Identifique-se._ – Kakashi ordenou, mas eu sabia que não seria preciso. E também sabia que não era coincidência ter me surpreendido. Com certeza sentira meu chakra ao longe, pois não fiz questão de esconder. Levantei a mão direita e retirei o chapéu. Aguardei a explosão, mas o único som que ouvi foi uma risada.

_-Yare... Quem é vivo sempre aparece. –_ disse o ex-sensei, fechando o livro e colocando no bolso. Retirei a capa e joguei no chão, pegando minha espada novamente.

_- Estou surpreso por não ter um esquadrão me esperando. –_ ironizei, arrancando um suspiro do Hatake. _– Porque não os chamou? Achou que era uma visita informal?_

_-O que quer Sasuke?_ – Kakashi foi direto. Inclinei a cabeça novamente, pensando cuidadosamente.

_- Estou voltando para __casa. __ –_ respondi sarcástico.

_- Feh... Isso vai ser problemático. –_ ouvi o murmúrio de Shikamaru do portão.

_- Imagine como a testuda ficará quando eu contar! –_ disse Ino, triunfante.

_- Ninguém contará nada. Não enquanto descobrirmos o que ele realmente quer. –_ falou Kakashi.

_- Eu quero voltar para casa... E reconstruir meu clã. –_ falei apático.

_- E devemos supor que você se arrependeu e que apenas quer sua vida antiga de volta? Que devemos ignorar cada vida que você tirou na sua tão esperada vingança? –_ perguntou Shikamaru, aproximando-se.

_Ele é realmente esperto, _pensei enquanto encarava seu rosto amassado pelo sono. Queria dizer que todos ali fossem para o inferno, pois eu iria explodir aquela maldita vila. Mas tudo o que eu disse foi:

_- É._

_- Eu sinto muito, Sasuke. –_ falou Ino _– Mas devemos levá-lo para o centro de Inteligência. Ibiki e eu vamos interrogá-lo._

_- Mesmo que você tenha se arrependido – o que eu duvido – ainda é um nuke-nin e é um inimigo de Konoha até que o conselho prove o contrário. –_ disse Shikamaru. _– Junte suas mãos à frente do corpo. _– pediu Nara, fazendo selos com as mãos. Uma luz azulada saiu de seus dedos. Senti como se minhas forças estivessem sendo sugadas, mas é claro que nunca demonstrarei essa fraqueza. Continuei de pé enquanto ele selava meu chakra. Imaginei quando voltará a ser liberado. Provavelmente não tão cedo.

Kakashi se moveu e colocou as algemas por precaução e começou a me empurrar para dentro da aldeia. Andei vagarosamente, observando os civis que acordavam cedo para trabalhar. E como exatamente pensei, começaram a murmurar entre si e a apontar. Revirei os olhos e olhei para o outro lado, enxergando os bairros dos principais clãs. O clã Hyuuga ainda mostrava sinais de luto com uma faixa negra acima da entrada. Algumas casas depois avistei a floresta dos Nara. Ergui a sobrancelha.

_- O que tanto olha? –_ perguntou Shikamaru.

_- Hnm. –_ resmunguei, sem respondê-lo.

_- Muita coisa mudou Sasuke-kun. Muitos morreram depois de um dos ataques surpresa de Madara. Conseguimos contê-lo, mas perdemos entes queridos. –_ murmurou Ino, olhando para o chão. Olhei para a Yamanaka de esguelha. Madara contou-me que destruiu três dos melhores ninjas da aldeia da Folha, e apenas sei que Inoichi foi um deles.

_- Agora que se juntou a Obito, está mais perigoso que nunca. E chegamos –_ pronunciou-se Kakashi, observando o prédio à frente. Olhei o prédio de cima a baixo, percebendo que era fortemente protegido. Ainda sem dizer nada, fui puxado por Shikamaru. Assim que entramos no lugar, os burburinhos dos ninjas ficaram ainda piores.

_- Uchiha! –_ murmurou não tão baixo assim um deles.

_-Será que foi capturado? Ou se entregou? –_ especulou o outro.

_- Se entregou? Há! Eu duvido. –_ o desdenhou.

Suspirei audivelmente, odiando ainda mais esta vila. Sempre detestei ser o centro das atenções e isso nunca mudaria. Mas tenho a impressão que as coisas só iriam piorar dali para frente.

* * *

_- Nome. -_ Perguntou Ibiki.

_- Sasuke Uchiha –_ respondi, revirando os olhos.

_- Idade._

_- Dezoito. – _falei.

_- Patente ninja._

_- Gennin. –_ cuspi. Eu odeio que me façam perguntas.

_- Quantas pessoas assassinou depois que abandonou sua vila?_ – perguntou Ibiki, encostando-se à mesa.

_- Finalmente as perguntas vão começar. Acha mesmo que eu contei? –_ perguntei sarcasticamente_. – Mas tenho certeza que, caso forem à floresta a frente do país do Fogo vocês acharão minha última vítima. _– ironizei.

_- O que pretende voltando a esta vila? –_ perguntou o ninja, sem se abalar.

_- Reconstruir meu clã. –_ falei, encarando-o nos olhos.

_- E suas promessas em mandar a aldeia da Folha pelos ares foram esquecidas._ – zombou Ibiki.

_- Nada mais justo reerguê-lo onde foi criado, mesmo sendo exatamente onde foi destruído. –_ falei apaticamente, sem vontade. Olhei para a esquerda, onde um vidro me separava das pessoas que estavam do lado de fora. Ino e Shikamaru estavam assistindo. Kakashi estava à frente de um monitor ligado. Logo o reconheci, pois Madara possuía um. O Hokage usa o monitor para comunicar-se com outro Kage. Seja lá com quem Kakashi estivesse conversando, era alguém importante.

A porta abriu-se e Ino entrou. Caminhou a frente da mesa e ficou do lado de Ibiki.

_- Me diga uma coisa, Uchiha. Foi seu irmão que pediu que voltasse, como um último pedido? –_ perguntou Ibiki, sondando.

_- Nem tente. –_ repliquei_. – Sei o que quer fazer, e não conseguirá ler minha mente, Yamanaka. –_ falei em um tom frio, olhando nos olhos azuis surpresos.

_- Precisa colaborar, ou nunca sairá daqui Sasuke. –_ falou Ino, derrotada. _– Ler sua mente mostrará o quanto quer que sua situação mude. Mostraria lealdade._

_- Posso demonstrar lealdade, mas não irá ler minha mente. –_ falei irritado.

_- Tudo bem. Chamaremos o Hokage. _- Falou Ibiki, saindo da sala. Franzi a testa.

_- 'O' Hokage? –_ perguntei.

Ino soltou uma pequena risada.

_- Foi uma posse em segredo. Tsunade-sama foi requisitada no hospital, então ela chamou o seu sucessor antes do tempo. E como não queríamos chamar a atenção, foi tudo abafado. Apenas alguns representantes de seu clã, incluindo eu, estavam presentes. O Kazekage-sama, Gaara, assistiu pelo monitor, pois não poderia sair de sua vila já que uma guerra foi anunciada. –_ falou Ino.

_- E quem é ele? –_ perguntei inutilmente.

_- Você não imagina? –_ brincou Ino.

_Só pode ser brincadeira. _Resmunguei por pensamento. Mas logo percebi que não quando _o_ vi entrar pela porta.

Calça preta e sandálias ninja, camisa tipicamente laranja berrante e uma capa branca com labaredas nas costas. O cabelo loiro arrepiado, a bandana na testa. Realmente, Naruto não mudou nada. Dei um sorrisinho sarcástico ao fitar seus olhos, que pareciam sinceramente surpresos a me ver acorrentado em uma cadeira. Todos ficaram em silêncio enquanto nos encaramos. Muito tempo passou. Ele correndo atrás de mim... Eu tentando matá-lo... Lutas atrás de lutas sem que um vencedor apareça. Posso não me importar, mas com certeza para Naruto este momento era importante.

Ainda sem falar, ele me encarou da cabeça aos pés, como se desconfiasse de que não era eu. Mas logo ele suspirou, como se não acreditasse no que via.

_- Sasuke?! _

Sorri de lado._ Agiu mais calmo do que pensei._

_- Parece que conseguiu o que queria, não é mesmo, usuratonkachi?_

* * *

Err... **oi?**

Desculpe a demora, um mês? O.o

Mas aí está! Tenho que ter muita cautela ao escrever sob o ponto de vista do Sasuke, pois ele é um desafio e tanto, haha.

Como podem ver, 'este' Sasuke é um tanto sombrio, mas não poder o hábito de zombar e ser sarcástico quando quer. Oh, personalidade difícil.

Ah, no próximo terá um extra do pequeno Daisuke. Não será um personagem focado agora, mas ele aparecerá por aí, talvez!

Sakura não apareceu no momento, talvez depois do extra ;)

Agradeço a Thamiy-chan, Leitora01 e Taiana-chan pelas reviews, e peço que continuem acompanhando!

Deixe reviews *-*

p.s: **SPOILER 627/628** - alguém ainda acompanha o mangá? Li o 627 e... Vibrei de alegria com Sasuke dizendo que vai para o campo de batalha ajudar Konoha. UHHUUL.

Beijos, até o próximo!


	3. Extra I - Daisuke e o doce sorriso

**Nota: **Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. :D

**Deception**

**Extra 1 – Daisuke e o doce sorriso.**

* * *

Comecei a correr o mais rápido que pude. As notas de iene não eram muitas, mas seriam úteis por, pelo menos, duas semanas. Minha família era pobre, e o que conseguíamos trabalhando era muito pouco. Então comecei a roubar pequenas coisas sem que meus pais adotivos soubessem, ou ficariam decepcionados comigo. Eles me disseram que eu era apenas um bebê quando me encontraram na porta. E até hoje não tive notícias de meus pais biológicos.

O ninja – e dono do dinheiro – corria atrás de mim, cada vez mais perto. Sem descansar, entrei na floresta à frente esperando despistá-lo. E como não vi que ele pararia, escondi o dinheiro embaixo de uma raiz de uma árvore e tentei correr para longe.

Mas ele era mais rápido e me jogou contra o tronco de uma árvore próxima.

_- Não pode fugir de mim, garoto. Nunca lhe ensinaram que não pode roubar algo de uma pessoa maior que você? –_ o shinobi disse em meu ouvido. Tremi ligeiramente quando ele me encarou. Seus olhos brilhavam como o de um animal, como se fosse adorar o que estava por vir. Em um movimento rápido ele prendeu minha mão com um objeto cortante. Gritei de dor, tentando soltar, mas o sangue fluía mais rápido do machucado. Ele inclinou-se mais perto.

_- Se não me disse onde está, ficará pior. –_ ele falou, dando uma risadinha. Cerrei meus dentes, sem dizer nada. Com mais um movimento, acertou meu rosto. Gemi, ainda sem me entregar. Ele puxou meus cabelos, me levantando alguns centímetros do chão, fazendo o meu braço esticar e o corte na minha mão crescer e sangrar ainda mais.

_- ONDE ESTÁ?! –_ ele gritou. Em um impulso cuspi em seu rosto. Levantou a mão esquerda lentamente para limpar seu rosto e largou meu cabelo bruscamente. Ele inclinou-se outra vez e começou a dar golpes rápidos em minha barriga.

_- Garoto desgraçado, me diga onde está! DIZ!_

_- E-eu não se-ei! –_ tossi, me curvando. Minhas pernas tremiam tanto que mal conseguia ficar de pé. Minha visão começou a ficar turva. Os pés do ninja multiplicavam-se, depois sumiam. E depois voltavam outra vez. Parecia que estava preso há horas. Não sei se imaginei ou realmente aconteceu, mas alguém o impediu de continuar sua tortura. Meus olhos ainda estavam embaçados, mas vi um contorno mais alto que o ninja cruel.

Os cabelos dele eram negros. Usava calças negras que eram seguradas, pelo que parecia, por uma corda roxa, ou algo assim. Eu não via seu rosto graças ao homem na minha frente. Mas depois fiquei aliviado em não enxergar quando ele disse o nome 'Sasuke Uchiha'.

Comecei a divagar, esquecendo o cenário ao redor. Eu já ouvi falar dele. Seria o mesmo que matou muitos ninjas e até o irmão? Não deve haver outro. Meu pai me contara que ele era cruel, frio e insensível com qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho, sendo ninja ou não. Também ouvi dizer que era um dos ninjas mais fortes que existem.

Despertei dos meus pensamentos quando o corpo do ninja que me bateu caiu no chão com estrondo. Então ouvi o Uchiha dizer:

_- Eu não salvo. –_ e veio em minha direção.

A vontade de vê-lo era superada pelo medo da sua presença. Ele era intimidante. Sem querer, meus joelhos começaram a fraquejar, me forçando a ajoelhar. Com um rápido movimento ele soltou minha mão, para minha surpresa. Exclamei de dor, ficando de joelhos. Não tendo coragem de olhá-lo, falei de cabeça baixa.

_- Arigato. _

Eu esperava que ele dissesse algo como: ' Vou mata-lo por me dar trabalho' ou ' Um moleque que rouba merece morrer'. Mas ele continuou calado, me deixando inquieto. Peguei um lenço do meu bolso e enrolei na minha mão, esperando parar de sangrar. Os calafrios que comecei a sentir começaram devagar, mas pioravam com os minutos que ele me encarava. O silêncio sempre me incomodou. Então, sem me controlar, exclamei:

_- Pare de me encarar. Eu quero olhar para cima, mas eu sei o que seus olhos fazem. –_ terminei emburrado, cruzando os braços. Pelo canto dos olhos eu o vi agachar à minha frente. Ainda tremendo, meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, mas eu não queria chorar na frente dele. Devagar, virei meu rosto para observá-lo. Seus olhos negros me fitavam sem descanso, como se eu fosse algo interessante de ser admirado. O Uchiha levantou sua mão vagarosamente. Retesei meu corpo e esperei o golpe, mas ele apenas tocou minha mão com dois dedos. Abri um dos meus olhos a tempo de ver uma luz esverdeada sumir.

De súbito ele ficou de pé e abriu sua mochila, ainda sem falar. Dela, retirou uma camisa e jogou na minha direção, aos meus pés. Depois disso começou a caminhar como se não houvesse feito nada. Meus olhos pararam na minha mão enfaixada. Lentamente retirei o lenço e vi que o corte feio desapareceu. Minha boca escancarou, sem acreditar. _Ele me curou!_

Voltei a olhar a figura sombria se afastando. _E eu nem me apresentei._

_- Ei, meu nome é Daisuke! –_ exclamei. Ele continuou andando, sem me dar atenção. _– Um dia vou retribuir e te salvar! –_gritei, mas ele pareceu não ter ouvido.

Suspirei, olhando em volta. O dinheiro ainda estava no lugar. Ignorando o corpo do homem no chão, peguei a blusa e a coloquei na bolsa do dinheiro. As dores em minha barriga pareciam aumentar, então saí da floresta devagar e voltei para o meu vilarejo que não ficava muito longe.

* * *

Não era uma aldeia ninja, mas o pouco que tinha ficou destruído por causa de um ataque e os que tentaram proteger ficaram feridos. Algumas nações ninja mandaram ajudantes e médicos para auxiliar os moradores. Meu pai adotivo cortou a perna e ainda estava em um acampamento improvisado para os feridos, pois não tinha um hospital maior. Entrei no acampamento e olhei em volta. Médicos andavam para todos os lados. Cada um com uma bandana diferente, mostrando que vieram de todos os lugares.

_- Precisa de ajuda? _

Me virei rapidamente ante a pergunta. E... Nossa.

A primeira coisa eu notei foi os seus cabelos cor de rosa. Eles eram lisos e chegavam à cintura. Sua bandana vermelha fazia um diadema no topo. O símbolo da Folha resplandecia como se mostrasse de onde veio com orgulho. Usava um short preto e uma blusa vermelha. E por cima usava um jaleco branco como todos os médicos.

_- Você está bem? –_ o tom de voz era preocupante. Olhei em seu rosto. Os olhos verdes eram brilhantes. Parecia a cor da folha de uma árvore quando o sol a ilumina. E o sorriso... Era o mais doce que já vi. _– Você tem alguns cortes no rosto. –_ ela falou. Encostou a mão macia e uma pequena luz esverdeada emanou, fazendo minha bochecha sarar. Sorri de volta. _– Mais algum machucado para me mostrar? –_ ela perguntou. Timidamente, levantei minha camisa, mostrando os golpes que o ninja cruel me acertou na barriga. Parecia estar ruim, porque a médica arfou preocupada, juntando as mãos e mais uma vez me curando.

_- Pelo visto se mete em muitas encrencas, não é? –_ ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira. Minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

_-Não. –_ menti, sentindo meu rosto queimar de vergonha. Ela soltou uma risada pequena, percebendo. Sorri de volta. Ela era muito bonita. E inteligente.

_- Quem é você? –_ perguntei, ainda sorrindo.

_- Sakura Haruno. Médica-nin da aldeia da Folha. E você, pequeno senhor?_

_- Daisuke. –_ respondi, admirando sua bandana.

_- Apenas Daisuke?_ – ela perguntou curiosa.

_- Sim. –_ meu sorriso diminuiu. Eu não queria falar que não tinha sobrenome porque não conheço meus pais. Então preferi não ter o nome dos meus adotivos.

Olhei para sua bandana novamente. Ela pareceu notar, porque não fez perguntas. Apenas desamarrou de seus cabelos e me entregou. Pela segunda vez no mesmo dia fiquei chocado.

_- Pra mim?_ – perguntei, sentindo meus olhos molhados.

_- Sim. –_ a Haruno sorriu docemente.

_- É o segundo presente que ganho hoje. –_ contei alegremente. _– Quer ver o primeiro?_

_- Quero sim! –_ ela exclamou, sentando em uma cadeira. Abri a bolsa e retirei a blusa branca. Sakura a pegou com cuidado, a admirando. _– Eu não ganho muitos presentes. - _comentei alegre. Mas o sorriso em seu rosto começou a morrer. Franzi a testa em confusão. _– O que foi?_

_- Onde conseguiu? –_ o brilho dos seus olhos sumira. O tom da sua voz ficou um pouco mais frio. Ainda sem entender, olhei para a blusa. Um leque vermelho e branco pequeno, mais ainda visível, estava na manga. Eu já o vi uma vez, alguns momentos atrás. Era o símbolo do clã Uchiha. Sasuke o usava nas costas. Pela reação dela, devia ser uma coisa ruim. Mas falei a verdade:

_- Sasuke Uchiha me deu. –_ os olhos verdes arregalaram.

_- Quando? –_ o tom de voz agora era urgente.

_- Não sei, há uma hora, talvez._ – respondi ainda confuso com sua reação.

_- Ele machucou você? –_ Sakura perguntou, olhando para o meu rosto atentamente.

_- Não, ele me salvou de um ninja ruim lá na floresta. Por isso quero me tornar um ninja, para salvar as pessoas como ele fez comigo. Eu prometi que um dia eu iria salvá-lo também. E como minha roupa estava rasgada, ele me deu uma camisa. –_ expliquei, vendo-a franzir a testa_. – Você o conhece? –_ perguntei. Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos admirando o leque pequeno.

_-Não mais. –_Respondeu, devolvendo a camisa. Como se nada aconteceu, levantou e sorriu outra vez. _– Ele foi naquela direção, certo? –_ ela perguntou, apontando para o leste.

_- Sim. –_ respondi. Ligeiramente ela pegou sua bolsa ninja e a prendeu na perna direita. _– Você vai embora? –_ perguntei desanimado.

_- Vou, preciso ir proteger uma pessoa –_ ela falou rapidamente, colocando suas luvas. Amarrou o longo cabelo, retirou o jaleco e guardou cuidadosamente em sua mochila. _– Há ninjas médicos suficientes aqui e eu sei que estarão seguros. Mas não se preocupe. Se realmente quer ser um ninja, tenho certeza de que nos veremos outra vez._ – ela falou com um sorriso que retribuí. _– Afinal, vou querer ver você usá-la um dia. –_ ela apontou para a bandana, antes de me dar um beijo na testa e correr em direção à floresta.

_- Tchau! –_ gritei, mas Sakura estava longe o suficiente para não me ouvir. Suspirei, imaginando se todos os ninjas da aldeia da Folha tinham o hábito de deixar as pessoas falando sozinhas e se eu irei ficar igual a eles quando entrar para a força ninja de Konoha.

* * *

**OI!**

Tentei não demorar muito dessa vez e ficou maior do que eu esperava, haha.

Aí está, a visão dos fatos do Daisuke fofinho e a aparição da rosada.

Hnm, fico tentando imaginar em como vou fazer a reação do Sasuke quando se encontrarem haha.

Agradecimentos a Taiana-chan, Wonderje e Akaneyume por comentarem e peço que continuem acompanhando!

No próximo veremos o desfecho da conversa NarutoXSasuke e o veredicto do vingador.

Deixem reviews!

Beijos, até logo :D


	4. Verdict

**Nota: **Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. :D

Contém spoilers.

* * *

_Anteriormente..._

_- Sasuke?!_

_- Parece que conseguiu o que queria, não é mesmo, usuratonkachi?_

* * *

**Deception**

**Verdict**

* * *

Ele parecia ainda não acreditar. Encarava-me vidrado, como se o ato dele piscar me faria sumir. Abriu e fechou a boca como um peixe, sem saber o que dizer. Eu esperava que ele gritasse, esperneasse como o baka que sempre fora. Mas ter-se tornado Hokage parece tê-lo amadurecido. Finalmente disse:

_- Teme... Por quê?_

Eu sabia o motivo da pergunta. Não querendo me explicar sem parecer um idiota emocional apenas falei:

_- Estava com saudades de casa._

Os olhos azuis de Naruto brilharam. Ele sabia que eu mentia. Virou para Ibiki e começou a dar ordens.

_- Quero que vá até o conselho e diga que Sasuke está aqui. Como Shikamaru já está aqui, não precisa ser avisado. Apenas os anciões e à Tsunade baa-chan. Sakura já voltou? –_ ele perguntou. Ibiki negou com a cabeça, sem deixar de me vigiar. Eu pisquei, fazendo-o cerrar os dentes_. – Ótimo. Mantenha-a longe daqui quando chegar. Não quero ser interrompido, até mesmo por ela. Agora saiam todos; eu quero conversar com ele sozinho. –_ ordenou Naruto.

Percebi que Shikamaru ia argumentar, mas desistiu e deu de ombros. Naruto era o _Hokage... _Ele sabia que seria inútil. Ibiki demorou a sair, relutante em deixa-lo na mesma sala que eu, mas não me importei. Continuei a encarar Naruto e ele a mim, aguardando a retirada de todos. Após isto, ele se aproximou e arrastou uma cadeira para sentar-se na minha frente. O Uzumaki suspirou como se sentisse o peso do que me diria. Novamente, não dei a mínima. Cansado de esperar, impaciente, comecei a bater os pés no chão levemente, esperando ele falar. Brigar. Até mesmo _berrar _como sempre. Mas ele apenas me fitava como se eu fosse um fantasma que renasceu.

_- Eu não sei o que planeja. –_ ele começou finalmente _– mas sabe que terei que deixá-lo preso até que eu saiba que não tentará nada contra a aldeia da Folha. –_ Naruto disse seriamente, um tom que eu nunca imaginara ouvir dele. Mostrei um sorriso sarcástico.

_- E se for algo contra você?_ –comentei, fazendo-o fechar os olhos. Suspirei, me calando. Se fosse para conseguir a confiança de todos, precisaria do Naruto primeiro. Então recomecei. _– Eu me entreguei de boa vontade. Isso não diz alguma coisa? _– perguntei _– eu simplesmente poderia ter começado uma explosão que mandaria metade dessa aldeia pelos ares – _

_- Mas você não é tão baka assim. –_ interrompeu Naruto. _– Sasuke... Você é e sempre foi meu melhor amigo, mesmo depois de tudo o que passamos. Isso me faz realmente um __usuratonkachi,__ mas sinto que ainda há algo bom em você, o que nunca me fez desistir de te trazer de volta. Sua sede de vingança sempre o consumiu até mesmo quando ainda éramos gennins. E foi aumentando quando Orochimaru colocou o selo amaldiçoado. E piorou quando Itachi fez sua primeira visita no país do Fogo após o massacre Uchiha. Tentou matar a mim... Tentou matar a Sakura-chan... Até mesmo __**ela.**_

A cada palavra relembrada, meu semblante começou a se fechar. Eu odiava quando ele começava a falar neste tom meloso. Revirei os olhos.

_- Estou arrependido. Eu sinto muito. –_ soltei, olhando para os meus pés.

_- Não. –_ Naruto negou, me fazendo encará-lo. _– Ainda não sente. Mas vai sentir. –_ ele finalizou, se levantando devagar.

_- O que quer dizer? –_ indaguei irritado, esquecendo que deveria manter o tom amigável.

_- Você vai ficar preso, isso não é novidade. Mesmo sendo Hokage, não posso passar por cima das leis. E isso quer dizer que, como é um nuke-nin que já assassinou um do conselho, além das tentativas de invasão, será torturado até que prove ser inocente. –_ disse Naruto, cabisbaixo. _– Não aprovo, mas não me deixarão envolver-se. Então... Só posso dizer... Boa sorte. –_ ele se virou para sair, mas parou imediatamente.

_- O que foi? Esqueceu-se de dizer alguma coisa? –_ zombei. Mas ele não respondeu. Apenas se virou para mim e saiu da frente do vidro. E eu a vi. Depois de três anos...

Os cabelos róseos chegavam até a cintura, onde mostrava uma parte do short preto que o resto da parede escondia. A regata vermelha possuía um desenho da Folha no peito, como se fosse um orgulho carrega-lo. Bufei. Entretanto meus olhos pararam nos dela. O tom esmeraldino era familiar, mas não havia mais o brilho inocente. E o fato deles estarem me fuzilando, fazendo conjunto com os braços cruzados numa atitude ofensiva mostrava que não seria nada fácil. _Mas eu gosto de desafios,_ pensei sorrindo ironicamente, vendo Naruto sair para enfrenta-la.

_- Você ficou louco, seu BAKA?! –_ ela gritou a última palavra assim que ele pisou fora da sala. E mesmo sendo à prova de som, pude ouvir perfeitamente os berros.

_- Sakura-chan, eu precisava saber –_

_- NÃO INTERESSA! O que deu em você para ficar em uma sala sozinhos depois de tudo o que ele fez Naruto?_ - Ela suavizou a voz, tentando compreender. Franzi a testa. _Ela guardou rancor, afinal._

_- Ainda é o Sasuke, Sakura-chan, eu sei disso. –_ ele argumentou, fazendo Sakura suspirar e passar a mão na testa.

_- Eu não quero perder você e eu sei no que isso vai dar. –_ ela falou com uma expressão triste. Relaxei na cadeira, vendo através do vidro o abraço que trocaram.

_Idiotas._

_- Pelo que o Ibiki informou, ele quer reconstruir o clã. Não seria mentira... Não é?_ – duvidou Naruto, olhando pra mim. Sakura também me encarou.

_- Não o conhecemos mais Naruto. Tenha isto em mente._ – com essas palavras, ela saiu do meu campo de vista, sendo observada por Naruto. Observei o loiro abaixar a cabeça e suspirar. Inclinei a cabeça para o lado, vendo Ibiki e Shikamaru voltarem para a sala com mais uma algema para prender meus pés. Meneei a cabeça tendo a certeza de que tudo _só iria melhorar._

* * *

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

_Dois dias depois..._

_- Estamos reunidos aqui para o julgamento do nuke-nin Uchiha Sasuke. Não serão permitidas defesas ou argumentações contrárias a este conselho até que lhe deem permissão para pronunciar-se. Fui clara?_ – disse Tsunade, me encarando. Pelo visto ainda posava de Hokage por aí.

Creio que a carranca em meu rosto pode ser vista a quilômetros de distância. Eu odeio ser o centro das atenções. E estar no centro de uma sala onde todos – exceto um – querem o seu pescoço não é agradável. Antes de responder – pois eu não estava com pressa – fitei cada pessoa presente. Alguns representantes dos clãs mais importantes estavam presentes. Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji, além de Kakashi e a própria Tsunade. Sakura estava sentada à esquerda de Naruto com o mesmo olhar sombrio e à sua direita, parecia ser Hyuuga Hinata. Curiosamente, estava vestida de preto, mas não dei atenção a isto, pois o ruivo logo ao lado me chamou atenção.

_- Eu devo me sentir honrado? Pois sou importante o suficiente para fazer o Kazekage sair de sua toca que vulgarmente chama de vila..._ – zombei, sem poder evitar. Os olhos verdes estreitaram-se. Com a mão, sua irmã Temari segurou seu ombro, contendo-o em seu lugar.

_- Sasuke! Não piore ainda mais sua situação. Insultar um Kage apenas acarretará mais 20 anos à sua pena. –_ repreendeu Kakashi, cruzando os braços. Revirei os olhos, sem me importar.

_- Suas tentativas de invasão, fora o assassinato de um conselheiro já é o suficiente para detê-lo Uchiha. –_ falou Tsunade, se levantando. _– O fato de querer retornar a esta vila para reerguer o seu extinto clã e obtiver o pedido de perdão não irá apagar o que fez. Entende isso?_

_- Sim. –_ resmunguei, amaldiçoando mais uma vez Madara pela ideia ridícula que tivera.

_- Logo posso dizer como porta voz deste conselho que ficará 10 anos preso sem direito a recorrer a uma pena condicional. Será recluso e fortemente vigiado. –_ falou Tsunade, ignorando a exclamação indignada do 'novo' Hokage_. – Entre os anos será posto a provas. Queremos comprovar que é verdadeiro o seu pedido de clemência. Alguma objeção?_

_- Quem irá me vigiar? –_ perguntei pouco interessado.

_- Alguém que você não irá ludibriar o suficiente para tentar escapar. –_ falou Shikamaru.

_- Eu não posso escolher? –_ sorri de lado.

_- Não. –_ disse Tsunade, colocando um ponto final na discussão_. – Ninguém irá escolher. Alguém deve se voluntariar. O que eu duvido, já que conviver com você seria... –_ a ex-Hokage parou, tentando encontrar uma palavra adequada.

Suspirei novamente. _Poderia ter jogado uma bomba enquanto podia... Entretanto eu acertaria a pessoa errada, _pensei olhando de Naruto para Tsunade.

_- Eu vou._

Olhei em direção a voz. Ela não me fitava. Encarava Tsunade com firmeza, como se esperasse a recusa. Naruto se levantou preocupado.

_- Porque você?! –_ ele exclamou, olhando Sakura em busca de ajuda. Mas a rosada apenas observava a Hyuuga com um olhar resignado.

_- Eu preciso. –_ disse Hinata em voz baixa. Seus longos cabelos balançavam enquanto virou a cabeça e fixou seu olhar perolado no meu. Era firme e decidido, como se quisesse provar que era mais forte do que parecia. Mas pude perceber, assim como todos, que estava quebrada. Franzi a testa.

O que a Hyuuga iria querer comigo?

_- Certo. Uchiha ficará aguardando na sala de interrogatório até que dois ANBUS apareçam para transferi-lo à prisão. Enquanto isto, Hinata... Prepare-se, pois você começará ainda hoje. _

Depois destas palavras, todos se levantaram e começaram a sair sem dizer uma palavra. A Hyuuga em questão me enviou um olhar tímido antes de sair. Kakashi andou em minha direção e retirou as correntes dos meus pés para poder me levantar.

_- Me atrevo a comentar que isto foi interessante... –_ comentei, sendo empurrado por Kakashi até a saída. _– O que ela quer comigo?_

_- Pensei que você me responderia isso. –_ falou Kakashi finalmente, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. _– Veja, o clã Hyuuga tiveram uma perda recente que afetou a todos na aldeia, incluindo Hinata. Neji era brilhante. O prodígio do clã e era o sucesso da continuidade do Byakugan. Já Hinata era a herdeira que jamais teria sucesso, nunca era forte o suficiente. O que poucos sabem é que ela faz parte da ANBU – _Kakashi parou de falar ao ver minha expressão surpresa. - _Exato. Entretanto ela seria apenas aprovada pelos Hyuuga se mostrasse pulso forte para governar, o que sua personalidade não admite. Ela não tinha escolha a não ser unificar o clã com alguém bom o suficiente para ajudá-la..._

_- Eles iam se casar... _– concluí o óbvio. Kakashi meneou a cabeça concordando.

_- Mas ninguém a não ser o Hokage e o próprio clã Hyuuga sabia desta decisão. Resolveram adiar a notícia após a guerra_ –

_- O que me leva a perguntar como você soube de tudo isto... –_ falei ironicamente.

– _Infelizmente não houve tempo. O ataque ocorreu contra a Hinata. E ele entrou na frente para protegê-la._ – ele continuou, ignorando a interrupção e abrindo a sala de interrogatório.

_- E? Os fatos não explicam a decisão de 'cuidar' de mim._ - Andei até a cadeira no centro e sentei, esperando ele me algemar outra vez.

_- É verdade. Mas você logo saberá, não é? –_ comentou Kakashi, sorrindo por baixo da máscara. Fechei o semblante, não enxergando a graça. Vendo a minha expressão, soltou uma risada baixa e falou:

_- Nunca imaginei esta cena. Quer dizer, já pensei nisso, mas não que seria eu a te acorrentar como um criminoso._

_- Eu sou um criminoso –_ repliquei, olhando para o teto desinteressado. O ex-sensei suspirou.

_- Você tinha tudo para ser o melhor Sasuke. Veja o Naruto. Conseguiu alcançar seu sonho. Tornou-se a pessoa mais forte desta vila com a minha ajuda e a de Sakura, o apoiando sempre. Mas você sabe muito bem que poderia ser você a estar no lugar dele. Você é uma boa pessoa._ – falou Kakashi calmamente.

_- Não, não poderia –_ exclamei irritado com o rumo da conversa_. – Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer. Saí, treinei, me tornei poderoso. Matei meu irmão... E me culparei apenas por isso. Assassinei a pessoa que mais me amou apenas para provar que posso passar por cima de qualquer um. Isso não me faz ser uma boa pessoa. Isto me faz ser um cretino, louco de poder e ambição. __Eles__ jamais entenderiam. Eles NUNCA entenderam. Acredite, fiz um favor a eles. Um que não pretendo cobrar. E é exatamente por isso que estou aqui. E se era apenas isso que tinha para me falar, pode sair. _– terminei, olhando para os meus pés, refletindo que havia falado mais do que devia.

_- Suas ações irá virar-se contra você Sasuke, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Tenho que reconhecer que conseguiu conquistar tudo que prometera, mas não lhe trouxe o apoio e a felicidade que lhe trariam se houvesse nos deixado te ajudar. E não falo apenas de Naruto e Sakura, isto inclui a mim. Mas deixo uma coisa bem clara: Este seu discurso inflamado não me convence. Ainda suspeito de você e não hesitarei em matá-lo se tentar algo._

Com essas palavras, Kakashi saiu, sem notar o meu sorriso endereçado à ele.

* * *

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Huuum... há quanto tempo não apareço aqui? O.O

Me desculpem a demora, os concursos chegando... *suspiro.

Interessante, o que será que a Hyuuga quer hein? ;) E a reação da Sakura?

Não parece tão apaixonada como antes... haha.

Escrever sobre o Sasuke está sendo bem interessante, se mostrando um desafio, mas estou gostando u.u

Agradecendo à **Wonderje, Akaneyume** e **Sophie-Hatake** pelos comentários!

Continuem acompanhando, sim? *-*

* * *

DEIXEM REVIEWS, me traz felicidade, haha \o/


	5. Allied

**Naruto não me pertence... que triste.**

**Deception**

**Allied**

**O**s guardas me arrastavam pelo chão irregular da prisão. Não que eu estivesse caminhando devagar. Mas sim para se livrar de mim o mais rápido que podiam, pois eu não posso me esquecer de que sou o 'cretino' da aldeia da Folha. Esforcei-me para acompanhar os passos apressados, já que queria continuar a ter os meus pés. A corrente tilintava, começando a incomodar porque estava limitando meus movimentos. Estiquei o pescoço para observar o local.

Eu imaginava algo bem pior, mas Konoha parece prezar pelos presos. O corredor que eu seguia era iluminado por tochas. Algumas barras das celas estavam retorcidas, demonstrando o desespero e o esforço de quem quer que fosse, mas possuíam camas. Velhas, mas havia. O banheiro era separado por razões óbvias. Caso não morressem pelos anos presos, morreriam pelo odor que exalaria o local. Logicamente não possuíam janelas e sim buracos para a luz do sol entrar. O prédio ficava localizado bem longe da civilização em caso de fuga, já que qualquer desesperado poderia machucar os civis para ser livres.

Tentei não olhar os condenados naquelas celas ridículas, recusando-me a imaginar que ficarei como eles. Ser o melhor amigo do Hokage têm suas vantagens afinal.

Finalmente pararam de me puxar, mostrando que cheguei à minha nova 'casa'.

Examinei cada canto do lugar, procurando alguma rota de fuga, o que seria pedir demais. A cela parecia recentemente limpa, mesmo o chão sendo feito de areia e cascalhos. Uma nova roupa de cama era visível sobre o colchão velho.

_- Lar, doce lar._ – entoei, fazendo o guarda se irritar e me empurrar. Caí de bruços, ralando minhas mãos e meu queixo. Os risos eram altos e hostis, mas não me importei. Virei-me no chão e deitei de costas – _pois um Uchiha não demonstra fraqueza_ – e cruzei os braços atrás da minha cabeça, como se estivesse bem à vontade. O guarda percebeu meu descaso e rosnou, fechando a cela com força. Trancou e empurrou o outro para a saída. Ouvi atentamente, esperando os passos ecoarem ao longe para finalmente me levantar.

Limpei meu braço totalmente indiferente à ardência das minhas mãos. Retirei minhas sandálias e sentei na cama, que rangeu em protesto ao meu peso. Inclinei a cabeça até encostar-se à parede e fechei os olhos, pensando em como poderia acelerar minha saída daquele inferno. Sorrir e ser simpático estavam fora de cogitação, porque além de ser estranho, ninguém acreditaria. Principalmente os que me conhecem. Terei que manter a política estou-arrependido-sou-uma-pessoa-melhor. Era uma ideia lenta, mas eficaz. E com o tom certo dirigido à pessoa certa...

_Em um piscar de olhos eu saio daqui._

Acordei dos meus pensamentos ao ouvir passos ecoarem outra vez. Continuei na mesma posição, entretanto abri os olhos e fitei minha nova _guarda pessoal._

_- Sasuke-san._ – murmurou Hinata.

Não respondi ao cumprimento, mas também não fu indiferente. Apenas fiquei encarando sua figura, que parecia desconfortável de pé. Ela olhou ao redor até encontrar um banco. Arrastou-o até a porta da minha cela e sentou de frente para mim. A Hyuuga suspirou.

_- Deve estar se perguntando o porquê de ter me oferecido para o cargo... –_

_- Estou._ – cortei suas explicações. _– Nunca falei com você na vida. O que quer de mim? _– indaguei sem me mover.

_- Por enquanto, sua atenção._ – Hinata falou firmemente.

Ergui a sobrancelha, mostrando estar atento. _Seja lá o que ela for dizer... deve ser algo que me chame a atenção._

A herdeira Hyuuga suspirou mais uma vez, como se não soubesse como começar.

_- Há um ano eu... O conselho disse que eu iria assumir o clã. É claro que muitos foram contra, pois não achavam que eu seria capaz. Então decidiram que um marido poderia me ajudar a convencê-los._

_- E escolheram Neji. _– murmurei indiferente.

_- Sim._ – ela sorriu brevemente. _– e desde o aviso, começamos a andar mais juntos ..._ – ela sufocou um soluço e de onde estava pude ver as lágrimas se formando._ Não acredito que tenho que ouvi-la chorar._ _– Nos relacionamos... Começamos a transformar um namoro, onde apenas seriam negócios... Foram meses felizes._ – ela enxugou os olhos e fitava o chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do lugar. _Talvez fosse... Mas o que-_

_- O que foi isso?_ – perguntei. A Hyuuga levantou a cabeça olhando ao redor.

_- O que? _– ela indagou. Cerrei meu olhar e a observei de cima a baixo.

_- Sharingan _- murmurei. Consegui manter minha linhagem por segundos para ver o que eu queria, até o selo sugar o resto do chakra que me restava. Suspirei aliviado por estar encostado na parede, ou cairia. E isso seria humilhante.

_- Não é aconselhável ativar sua linhagem enquanto está selado _– Hinata falou gentilmente.

_- Você está grávida._ – afirmei, meio acusando. Suas bochechas coraram levemente. Protetoramente envolveu os braços ao redor do abdômen.

_- Como você..._

_- Senti um chakra diferente do seu. Posso estar com o selo, mas sou poderoso o suficiente para sentir as ondas que o embrião emite. Neji deixou-a grávida._ – falei.

_- Ele não me __deixou__... Foi tirado de mim. Eu... Ele disse que me amava. E eu – _

_- Você ama o Naruto._ – retruquei, vendo as bochechas ficarem rubras. Soltei uma pequena risada sarcástica.

_- Eu... eu... –_ ela começou a gaguejar.

_- Quero que vá direto ao ponto._ – comecei a me impacientar.

_- Por estar grávida fora de um casamento eu posso chegar a ser expulsa do clã. Não estou muito preocupada com ele, pois está seguro nas mãos de Hanabi-chan. Estou preocupada com o meu bebê. Eu preciso protegê-lo._

_- E pelo que estou entendendo, quer a minha ajuda._ – bufei irritado _– mesmo que eu concorde com essa baboseira, ainda estou preso se não percebeu. Eu não sou babá. –_ exclamei irado.

A Hyuuga estremeceu, mas não se deu por vencida. Seu rosto mostrava determinação... E medo. De perder o tal bebê.

_- Nenhum Hyuuga nasce fora do clã e vão fazer de tudo para que ele não exista... E com isso você estará livre. _

_Ah, agora sim... _Inclinei-me na ponta da cama apoiando meus cotovelos nas pernas e cruzando as mãos, refletindo. Servir de babá não está nos meus planos, mas...

_- Tenho certeza de que Naruto irá me apoiar e poderemos convencer Tsunade... É a sua chance de provar que mudou realmente, Sasuke-san._ – a Hyuuga parecia mais frágil que nunca, juntando as mãos, quase implorando.

_- Porque pediu a mim e não a outro? Tenho certeza de que há muitos ninjas por aí_ – ironizei, cruzando os braços sem dar o braço a torcer.

_- Nenhum deles conhece realmente o poder do clã Hyuuga, e você é forte o suficiente para neutralizar qualquer um. Estou implorando..._ – os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas novamente, me deixando incomodado.

_- Eu vou esperar sua resposta até amanhã. Como estou grávida, minha médica disse que não posso ficar muito tempo aqui._ – ela sorriu, enxugando os olhos.

_- Pensei que ficaria 24 horas. –_ comentei sem me importar.

_- Ficaria, mas minha médica disse para eu repousar que ela cobriria o resto do tempo._

Suspirei, passando a mão no pescoço. Ser solto é tudo que quero, mas não sendo babá de um moleque que nem ao menos nasceu. Mas isso seria liberdade e poderia começar a colocar o plano em ação.

_- E quem seria a tal médica?_

_- Sakura-chan._ – respondeu Hinata, sorrindo.

_... Que ótimo._

**OooOooOooOooO**

_**-** Hinata-san, você precisa ir. –_ a voz de Sakura chegou aos meus ouvidos. Continuei de olhos fechados, fingindo dormir. Os passos estavam mais próximos. A Hyuuga soltou uma pequena risada.

_- Tudo bem Sakura-chan, ainda faltam duas horas -_

_- É o suficiente. _– interrompeu a médica. – Pode ir descansar, eu cubro o resto. A Hyuuga murmurou um 'boa noite' audível e começou a caminhar para longe da minha cela.

O silêncio era incômodo, mesmo eu 'dormindo'. Segurei a vontade de balançar meus pés, um tique que eu detestava, pois demonstra quando estava nervoso.

_- Dois podem fazer este jogo, Sasuke. Não vou sair daqui até conversarmos._

_- Não tenho nada para falar. –_ resmunguei, desistindo da farsa. Abri os olhos e sentei para observá-la. Os cabelos longos estavam trançados e chegava à cintura. As olheiras eram visíveis e ainda vestia o jaleco branco, mostrando que acabara de sair do hospital.

_- Sim, você tem. Que tal começarmos a falar sobre a sua vinda a Konoha para destruí-la?_

_- Não sei do que está falando - _rebati na mesma hora. _Estava mais esperta do que pensei._

_- Não pense que pode me enganar. Desta vez Naruto não irá salvá-lo, pois eu mesma me encarregarei disto. Kakashi-sensei me contou a conversa de vocês, e assim como ele, não lhe dou créditos. Terá que batalhar muito para ganhar nossa confiança. - _Sakura se aproximou das grades.

_- Será que não posso voltar atrás na minha palavra? Sim, gritei a quem quisesse ouvir que realmente destruiria isto aqui, o local que tive a audácia de chamar de lar. EU perdi tudo. E estou disposto a ganhar outra vez. E isto inclui você._

Mesmo demonstrando frieza, vi suas bochechas ganharem cor. Duvidei se seria de raiva ou contentamento, mas prefiro acreditar na segunda opção.

_- Até mesmo salvei um garotinho na floresta, e admita que não é do meu feitio._

_- Eu sei. O nome dele é Daisuke. Dei minha bandana à ele. E você deu sua camisa de presente. - _disse Sakura, voltando a sentar. Sua postura ainda era desconfiada. -_ Porque fez aquilo Sasuke? Realmente, o Sasuke que conheço jamais faria aquilo. Tem que haver algo..._

_- E tem. Mas vou precisar da sua ajuda._

Os olhos verdes viraram fendas, ainda sem crer.

_- Apenas se me disser o porquê._

Suspirei. _O que dizer?_ Não posso falar muito, ou revelarei demais. Em um impulso, falei algo absurdo.

_- Vou adotá-lo._

Logo depois que falei, me arrependi. Para mim, bebês e crianças são... incomuns, por falta de palavra melhor. Além de eu não me dar bem com elas, eu jamais _adotaria_ um. Mas a risada estridente me fez voltar ao presente.

_- E- está brinc-cando não é?- _Sakura tentou dizer, sem ar.

- _Não, não estou. Meu clã, de um jeito ou de outro, será erguido e terá uma importância outra vez. Ele será o primeiro Uchiha desta geração. _

Com a minha afirmação, a rosada calou-se. Um longo silêncio instalou-se.

-_ Eu pude enxergar o quanto Daisuke é um bom garoto. Mas o **grande Uchiha **vai manchar sua linhagem com uma criança que nem ao menos pertence ao clã?_

_- ... E quem disse que ele não pertence?_

Mais uma vez, silêncio. Lentamente, Sakura levantou e começou a caminhar para longe, com certeza sem acreditar. Mas logo depois parou e virou, como se lembrasse de algo.

_- Como o seu plano está bem adiantado, não sei o porquê de querer minha ajuda. Não que eu vá ajudar, é claro. - _ela retrucou, mas a curiosidade era óbvia. Sorri de lado ironicamente.

_- Ainda não está pronta para ouvir minha proposta, pois está na cara que ainda não acredita em mim. Então simplesmente vou te provar. Começarei aceitando a proposta que a Hyuuga veio me fazer, que com certeza você deve saber, já que é médica do Neji filho. Depois disso, começarei a fazer os testes para me reintegrar como um ninja da Folha outra vez. E então... você aceitará meu pedido Sakura._

A médica abriu a boca para falar, mas preferiu ficar quieta. Balançou a cabeça descrente, e saiu da minha linha de visão, provavelmente para respirar. _Não pode ter ido embora, seu turno mal começou, _pensei.

_Que dia mais movimentado..._ Uma aliança com a Hyuuga...Seu pedido de proteção... E agora Sakura. Conversar com ela foi... estranho. É como se eu não a conhecesse mais. Assim como ela não me conhece. Por algum motivo, me mexi desconfortável. Falei que eu tinha um pedido, mas era da boca pra fora. Agora vou ter que pensar em algo, e rápido. Definitivamente terei que falar com Madara.

Amanhã era o primeiro dia de contato com ele. _Gostaria de saber como ele fará para vir falar comigo._

* * *

**nham, e aí? meus capítulos ainda estão pequenos, não estou gostando disso u.u**

**vou aumentá-los, prometo o/**

**ha, ea Hinata, huum? Pedir proteção para o mini Hyuuga, bem típica a fragilidade...**

**será que é por isso que não pediu ajuda ao Naruto? oO**

**( Antes que pensem, NÃO, não terá SasuHina, mas com o andar da carruagem, ficarão próximos, talvez uma bela amizade... kk)**

**e o nosso gostoso Sasuke, un? papo estranho, não? haha.**

**Duvido que Sakura caiu nesta conversa ;)**

**só vamos saber no próximo, terá um extra da rosada. hora de saber o que ele sente :D**

Agradeço a Fleury Malfoy, Helen, Sophie Hatake e Wonderje.  


Até a próxima, e DEIXEM REVIEWS \o/  



	6. Extra II - Mal posso esperar para odiar

**Naruto não me pertence... Se pertencesse Naruto já teria pegado a Hinata.**

* * *

**Deception**

**Extra II – Mal posso esperar para odiar você.**

* * *

O prédio de inteligência parecia estar a quilômetros de distância, mas não parei de correr desde que entrei. Os civis estavam assustados, mas eu não podia controlar. Eu tinha que chegar a tempo. Disparei pelas ruas cruzando com um conhecido ou dois, mas minha atenção estava nos murmúrios soltos. _'O traidor voltou' 'Ele vai matar a todos nós' 'A Hokage está em perigo'..._

NÃO!

Escancarei a porta do prédio, acertando alguém.

_- Olha por onde anda testuda._ – reclamou uma loira no chão.

_- Me desculpe Ino!_ – estendi a mão para levantá-la e recomeçar a andar, mas a mesma segurou meu braço. Voltei meus olhos para ela. Ino me olhava abertamente, como se procurasse algo que faltava. Ergui as sobrancelhas e tentei soltar meu braço, porém seu aperto foi firme.

_- Temos ordens para não deixa-la passar Sakura. –_ Ino me olhava em repreensão. Puxei novamente, fazendo-a soltar.

_-Você não pode me parar._ – desafiei.

_- Mas Shikamaru pode._ – replicou a loira, apontando para um Nara dormindo e babando em uma poltrona. Ino revirou os olhos e me fitou. _– Tem razão, não posso. Mas testuda..._

_- Por favor, não me impeça Ino. Eu preciso estar lá. É um direito meu olhá-lo nos olhos... E fazê-lo enxergar o desprezo..._

_- Ou o amor?_ – interrompeu Ino. _– Você sempre se fez de forte para o Naruto e o resto da aldeia. Mas fui eu que enxuguei suas lágrimas, eu vi e senti a sua dor Sakura. Então não me venha dizer que sente desprezo pelo Sasuke. Talvez sinta, mas porque ele não a levou junto e deixou-a naquele banco. Naruto pode ser um baka, mas você não me engana. Não importa o que ele faça ou diga, sempre vai amá-lo e perdoá-lo._

Cerrei o punho.

_- Eu não o amo mais._ – passei esbarrando em seu ombro e adentrei nos corredores do prédio. Após virar um deles, encostei-me à parede e respirei fundo. Meu coração batia tão forte contra as minhas costelas que eu poderia senti-lo explodir a qualquer momento. Ele estava perto. Dei alguns passos até chegar às salas de conferências. Parei na frente do vidro de uma delas.

Naruto... **Sasuke**.

Estavam conversando.

...

_- Estou arrependido. Eu sinto muito. __– pude ouvir Sasuke. Ele encarava Naruto firmemente, tentando acreditar nas próprias palavras._

_- Não. _– Naruto negou. _– Ainda não sente. Mas vai sentir._ – ele finalizou, se levantando devagar. Passei meus olhos pelo 'Hokage', tentando enxergar algum ferimento, mas ele parecia bem. Suspirei fortemente.

_- O que quer dizer? –_ ouvi Sasuke falar irritado.

_- Você vai ficar preso, isso não é novidade. Mesmo sendo Hokage, não posso passar por cima das leis. E isso quer dizer que, como é um nuke-nin que já assassinou um do conselho, além das tentativas de invasão, será torturado até que prove ser inocente. _– disse Naruto, cabisbaixo_. – Não aprovo, mas não me deixarão envolver-se. Então... Só posso dizer... Boa sorte. _– ele se virou para sair, mas parou de chofre ao me ver ali. Cruzei os braços em uma atitude repreensora. O loiro fez uma careta.

_- O que foi? Esqueceu-se de dizer alguma coisa? –_ Sasuke falou em um tom sarcástico. Mas Naruto não respondeu, apenas saiu da frente para o Uchiha me ver. E ele sabe que está encrencado comigo. _Ah, Naruto..._

O ônix era familiar e me media de cima à baixo, como se não quisesse esquecer nenhum detalhe. Quando olhou nos meus olhos eu o encarei de volta duramente, como se a inspeção não me afetasse... Quando na verdade por dentro eu tremia. E isto me fez sentir mais raiva. Com o canto dos olhos vi Naruto sair para falar comigo. Descruzei os braços e comecei:

_- Você ficou louco, seu BAKA?!_ – eu podia ter certeza de que todos no prédio poderiam me ouvir, mas eu não me importava. Ninguém poderia saber ainda que Naruto é um Hokage, e falando abertamente com o Sasuke isso mudaria brevemente.

_- Sakura-chan, eu precisava saber –._

_- NÃO INTERESSA! O que deu em você para ficar em uma sala sozinhos depois de tudo o que ele fez Naruto?_ – falei mais baixo, parando de gritar. Pensando melhor eu não poderia julgá-lo por isso... Talvez tivesse feito o mesmo.

_- Ainda é o Sasuke, Sakura-chan, eu sei disso. –_ ele me olhou suplicante, tentando fazer com que eu entenda. Cansada pela corrida, respirei fundo e passei a mão na testa. Estendi minhas mãos e o puxei para um abraço apertado. _- Eu não quero perder você e eu sei no que isso vai dar. – _ele desfez o abraço e me olhou nos olhos.

_- Pelo que o Ibiki informou, ele quer reconstruir o clã. Não seria mentira... Não é?_ – duvidou Naruto, olhando pra mim.

_- Não o conhecemos mais Naruto. Tenha isto em mente._ – dei as costas ao meu melhor amigo e caminhei para fora do prédio, evitando minhas pernas de tremerem. Parecia que uma tonelada havia saído das minhas costas quando _**aqueles**_ olhos não me encaravam. Gostaria de correr e esquecer... Um torpor invadiu meu corpo, como se eu estivesse em um universo totalmente diferente onde _**ele**_ não estaria presente_. Eu queria..._

(Mal posso esperar para odiar você)

**Make you pain like I do**

(Fazer você sofrer como eu sofri)

**Still can't shake you off**

(Ainda não consigo me livrar de você)

**I can't wait to break through this emotional chains(…)**

(Mal posso esperar para romper essas correntes emocionais(...)**"**

**Just seems like such a lost cause**

(Parece ser uma causa perdida)

O sol sumira, deixando em seu lugar um céu cinzento e uma fina garoa. Deixei meu rosto erguido, sentindo as pequenas gotas e meu cabelo ficando levemente úmido.

_-Sakura!_

Fechei os olhos e suspirei. _**Ele**__ não mudou._

_-Sakura!_

_**Ele**__ voltou..._

_**-Testuda!**_

_**Ele**__ se foi..._

_- Não está me ouvindo? – _reclamou Ino, agitando as mãos no meu rosto. Meus olhos entraram em foco e notei que já estava em frente à minha casa_. _Há quanto tempo fiquei perdida em pensamentos? Talvez muito... _ – Falou com ele? - _a loira voltou a falar. _Tão curiosa... _E eu não a julgo, pois depois de tanto tempo... Funguei.

- Não. – respondi com a voz embargada. Fui puxada imediatamente para dentro, com Ino falando algo que eu não entendia... É tão difícil compreender...

**I'm tired of trying to fake through**

(E eu estou cansada de fingir que estou bem)

**But there's nothing I can do**

(Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer)

**Boy I**

(Cara, eu...)

**Can't wait to hate you**

(Mal posso esperar para odiar você)

Senti minhas roupas úmidas serem retiradas e substituídas pela minha camisa de dormir. A Yamanaka ainda falava, porém eu não conseguia me concentrar. Eu tinha que admitir – desta vez – que meu coração doía. E isto me fez sentir raiva... E derramar lágrimas. Subi na cama com a visão embaçada e esperei Ino sentar-se para eu me enrolar no seu colo como sempre e soluçar por Sasuke ter saído da minha vida... E por ter voltado a ela.

* * *

Voltei à rotina do hospital dois dias depois da missão, tentando descansar, tendo grande falha. As olheiras eram perceptíveis, fazendo todos, inclusive Hinata que havia uma consulta marcada, ficarem preocupados. A Hyuuga ainda estava amedrontada com a reação de seu clã, mas me disse que já tinha uma pessoa em mente que poderia ajuda-la. Quando me disse que escolheria Sasuke, cair para trás é um eufemismo ao modo que agi. Não aprovei, mas também não tomaria suas decisões. Seu bebê de um mês e meio estava saudável e eu sentia orgulho por cuidar dele. Não trabalho na ala de pediatria, apenas em casos mais graves como acidentes. Entretanto era uma honra cuidar do herdeiro Hyuuga. E como todo cuidado é pouco, tomei a difícil decisão de alternar os turnos naquele mesmo dia para cuidar _**dele.**_

Quando cheguei ao prédio, pedi para Hinata ir para casa e descansar. Sentei em um banco e esperei alguma palavra dele, mas me ignorava abertamente. Comecei a provocá-lo, escondendo meu incômodo com minha máscara de indiferença. A única coisa que eu realmente queria saber é o porquê de ter tentado me matar, mas a segurança de Naruto também é importante. Interroguei-o, porém não fez efeito algum. A única coisa que me interessou foi Daisuke e a tal proposta.

Ele dizer que vai adotá-lo foi um absurdo, mas o chocante foi ele insinuar que Daisuke pode ser realmente um Uchiha. Eu ri, ignorando as dúvidas. Seria filho dele? E a proposta? Ignorei as batidas rápidas do meu coração quando disse: '_E então... Você aceitará meu pedido Sakura. ' _Não aguentei e levantei, caminhando para fora do prédio, não antes de pedir ao guarda para ficar de olho. Corri para o escritório de Tsunade-sama e agradeci por ela não estar lá, pois assim evitaria qualquer pergunta. Procurei nos relatórios recentes de alguns ninjas infiltrados na aldeia do Som. Continha o registro de todos os ninjas que nasceram, moraram ou morreram naquela vila, e Sasuke estava nos arquivos.

Olhei a ficha dele procurando por descendentes, e não constava nenhum dado de que ele teve um filho. Olhei no resto do envelope, mas nada dizia que uma criança nascera a seis anos, com o físico de Daisuke. Pensando nele, também procurei por sua ficha, mas não a encontrei, talvez tivesse sido destruída em um dos ataques ao seu vilarejo. Procurei em uma das milhares de caixas em um canto. _Bingo! _Como eu tinha sorte...

Apenas Daisuke. Seis anos, nascido em 23 de setembro de 2003. Pais adotivos: Hana e Kairo Tanaka. Pais biológicos: DESCONHECIDO. Origem: DESCONHECIDA. Pelo ano, se realmente for um Uchiha, Sasuke teria 15 anos quando ele foi concebido.

Não havia muito sobre ele, e no nosso breve encontro ele demonstrou que não sabia de onde vinha. Este pensamento me entristeceu. Uma criança tão doce...

_- PRECISAMOS DE HARUNO SAKURA IMEDIATAMENTE._

Pulei com o meu nome sendo gritado. Rapidamente coloquei as fichas no lugar e saí disfarçadamente. Shizune vinha na direção oposta.

_- Procuramos por você na prisão, mas não a encontramos lá. Uma emergência no hospital. Madara fez seu movimento e explodiu um pequeno vilarejo... Aquele que você visitou há dois dias Sakura-san! –_ exclamou Shizune nervosa.

Sem ouvir mais, corri para o hospital e agradeci internamente por ser perto. Fui para o setor de emergência, mas me mandaram para a pediatria. Entrei nas salas evitando olhar os internados, sempre me causa desconforto. Mas o baque ao chegar na cama certa foi maior. Era ele.

Daisuke.

Sua cabeça e seus olhos estavam enfaixados, manchados de sangue. Seu braço engessado e escoriações nas pernas. Meus olhos umedeceram.

_- Um esquadrão encontrou o corpo dele nos escombros. A pressão dele está estabilizada_. – falou um médico-nin, que no momento esqueci seu nome. O que me importava era salvar o pequeno – **suposto** – Uchiha. Fui para o seu lado e chequei seu pulso sem me importar.

_- Lesões na cabeça e no braço. Os cantos de seus olhos estão cortados. Por pouco não perdeu a visão. Parece que tentaram arrancá-los... Seu braço foi quebrado em dois locais e perda considerável de sangue. Tentei fazer uma transfusão, mas seu corpo está rejeitando. – _rapidamente o olhei. Nunca ouvi um caso deste tipo.

_-Como assim? Ele devia estar bem a esta altura. –_ exclamei, ainda o fitando.

_- Seu tipo é AB, mas as células foram destruídas assim que tentei fazer a transfusão. Ele deve vir de um clã de muitas gerações. Apenas um parente pode oferecer o sangue certo. –_ explicou o médico.

Evitei falar, tentando fazer minha mente funcionar. Pais desconhecidos... E agora?

_- Não precisa ser pai ou mãe. Se ele realmente vier de uma linhagem antiga, qualquer um da família ajudaria mesmo se forem incompatíveis. Com o chakra poderíamos modificar as células e ele começaria a curar e sairia do perigo. _– finalizou o médico, afastando-se da maca.

Não sabia que clãs antigos poderiam doar apenas entre si. Isto me escapou, mas depois eu pesquisaria isto com mais calma, no momento cuidar de Daisuke era o mais importante. Comecei com os arranhões, que foram leves. Parecia que tentou correr e tropeçou. Suspirei, segurando as lágrimas. Agradeci por estar sedado, pois não sentiria dor nos olhos assim que comecei a curá-los. Tentaram cortá-lo... Kami-sama, quem faria isso com uma simples criança?

Espere!

Retirei as bandagens dos olhos vagarosamente. Os cortes foram feitos em diagonais, como se não quisessem ferir o globo ocular. Eu já havia visto esses cortes. Nos olhos de Kabuto, quando tentou implantar os olhos de Orochimaru, que por sua vez tentou fazer o mesmo com... Sasuke. _Não pode ser!_

Obviamente não fora nenhum deles desta vez, porém o objetivo era o mesmo: roubar o poderoso Sharingan.

Se o Sasuke realmente for pai de Daisuke, quem o feriu também deve saber disso, ou jamais tentariam fazer algo assim. Cerrei o punho ante a crueldade. Terminei o trabalho e fechei o corte na cabeça. A única coisa que ele necessitava era de sangue. Dos seus familiares... Do seu pai.

Fui à porta do quarto e chamei um dos médicos residentes.

_- Peça para Shikamaru buscar Uchiha Sasuke na prisão e trazê-lo até aqui rapidamente. É dele que precisamos._

* * *

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Uiui, este foi rápido... ou tentei! Evitei colocar o diálogo e o julgamento, ficaria repetitivo demais, e não teria nada de novo :S

Daisuuuke, fique bem :(

Não me lembro de ter colocado a idade dele... então aí está, seis aninhos. E nosso casal, 21 :D

Bem, Sakura deu uma de investigadora, fazendo mil e uma suposições, talvez certas ;)

Mas não antes de eu demonstrar as ações dela perante o NOSSO Uchiha.

Não pretendo fazer desta fic uma song, mas esta música realmente explica tudo que a rosada está sentindo com a volta do vingador.

Sim, ela o ama. Mas é um amor maduro que ela não queria sentir, e com o retorno dele, só a faz ficar confusa e com raiva.

Realmente melancólico ela chorar pelas lembranças no colo de uma amiga e ser a rocha para os outros,

mas precisava mostrar este lado triste.

Créditos a Mariah Carey pela música – H.A.T.E.U – e que continue escrevendo músicas que me fazem chorar :')

**Agradeço a Susan n.n, SophieHatake e Wonderje pelos comentários!**

**Eeei, deixem reviews, please! **

**\o/**


End file.
